Irresistible
by Era-chan
Summary: Set in AU where Sasuke did not betray Konoha & the characters are older. Four men have thoughts about their female counterparts. Pairings are: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, and NaruHina.


**Title:** Irresistible

**Author:** Era-chan

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and all NARUTO characters mentioned are his property. Usage of the characters was for fun entertainment and therefore should not be taken seriously. Please be advised that this is a _fan_-fiction work, and should be read for the enjoyment of fans made by a fan of the anime/manga series.

**Summary:** This is set in AU, where Sasuke did not betray Konoha & the characters are older. Four men have thoughts about their female counterparts. Pairings are: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, and NaruHina.

**IRRESISTIBLE **by _**Era-chan**_

~ [_Start of Sasuke's POV_] ~

It was downright uncomfortable.

He, the heir of the Uchiha clan, was not amused.

In fact, what he felt like doing is strangling any male looking THAT way.

Only HE should be the ONE to feel this WICKED.

Truthfully, he I S wicked.

Why else would he feel THIS confident that he'll be the ONLY one who can peel that NAUGHTY dress from those FEMININE curves without being knocked from kingdom come?

Gah, he is SO wicked to think these thoughts.

Then again, with a sensei like Kakashi, he felt MUCH better since he is NOT as perverted as that man.

But, and here he frowned, thinking THIS way is getting WAY painful for him.

Still...

...And he caught sight of THAT dress...

...He's a MAN.

For goodness sake, even a genius would salivate over HER.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

~ [_End of Sasuke's POV_] ~

~*~

~ [_Start of Shikamaru's POV_] ~

How troublesome.

He shifted in his seat.

VERY troublesome.

He sighed.

Even the clouds couldn't deter his attention from the scrumptious female chatting next to her best friend.

The female wearing THAT outfit.

So sure, she usually wore that other outfit, but...

...For goodness sake, even that outfit pales in comparison to THIS one.

What is she scheming?

Is she there to torture the male population in general...?

..Or...

...And this he frowned...

...Did she do it for THAT particular man?

His features, usually in that lazy expression, set into hard lines.

She better NOT has put THAT outfit for HIM.

In truth, he HOPED it was for HIMSELF.

But, and he mentally sighed, he is definitely not the recipient of her purpose for wearing THAT outfit.

Still...

...And he shifted again...

...She SURE looked GOOD in that outfit.

"Shikamaru, what's the matter with you?"

~ [_End of Shikamaru's POV_] ~

~*~

~ [_Start of Neji's POV_] ~

He was a GONER...

...For sure.

Why else would he be itching to sink his hands on her silky hair?

Why else would he be wondering why she had never let down her hair?

Why else would he be thinking THIS way about her hair?

AND...

Why else would he be admiring her clothes?

Which, by the way, he REALLY wanted to get rid of her.

All of it.

One piece at a time.

He wished that he had shades to cover his roving eyes, but he didn't.

Thus, he had to sneak glances at her, making sure that he won't get caught.

God, the way she flipped her hair, making her body move gracefully like a swan.

He shouldn't be thinking of her THIS way.

She...

...Oh, god, did she just crossed her legs?

Better yet, did that slit just inched higher?

He swallowed...HARD.

He IS a goner.

"Neji-kun?"

~ [_End of Neji's POV_] ~

~*~

~ [_Start of Naruto's POV_] ~

Today was a good day.

Humming, he walked towards the meeting place that he and his friends agreed upon. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the group. He could clearly hear three female voices speak out.

He wondered...

...and stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of the female reaching the meeting place.

His thoughts scattered.

His jaw dropped...

...down to the ground.

Oh.

OH.

Like a zombie, he walked toward the blushing goddess, who had caught sight of him. He didn't see his other friends, his sole focus on the beautiful creature wearing HIS present.

Oh, boy.

He SURE would like to UNDRESS her.

She IS his PRESENT.

Some part of him berated him: _You have been with Ero-sennin TOO long._

Another part defended his urges: _Shuddup, this is NORMAL. NORMAL, I say_.

His goddess smiled at him.

He picked up his jaw and grinned back.

Before he could greet her, his teammate hailed him.

"Naruto!"

He turned and caught sight of her outfit.

And his teammate's best friend.

And the other woman sitting next to them.

Then he shot a look at his goddess.

She nodded her head.

He lifted his hand to his head.

"So that's why you wanted me to buy those outfits."

He paused, the smile on his face slipping away.

He stared at his goddess, a question in his eyes.

She beamed.

His hand dropped down to his side.

"No way."

He turned to the three women.

"They're wearing THOSE?"

His goddess put her hand on his arm.

He returned his gaze to his goddess.

"And are you wearing THAT, too?

His goddess gave him a LOOK.

He closed his eyes.

No way.

No WAY.

NO WAY.

This was not happening to him.

The two parts inside his head, which had been squabbling with each other, had been distracted with that revelation.

Both parts cheered: _YES!!!! SHE'S WEARING THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

And he opened his eyes.

His goddess caught the desire in his eyes and blushed.

He...GRINNED.

He put his arm around her waist, pulled her closer, and said in a low voice...

"Did you know that those UNDERWEARS are EDIBLE?"

Three male ears perked up (along with other PARTS) at that disclosure.

All three male thought: WHAT?

"WHAT?"

He heard three female voices speak that word, but his attention was held by his goddess.

Before he closed the distance between their lips, he caught at the end of his peripheral vision three male silhouettes tense up.

Mentally he smirked.

He wasn't the ONLY one who'll get to open his PRESENT.

And he disappeared to do so...PRIVATELY.

~ [_End of Naruto's POV_] ~

~*~

~ [_Start of Sasuke's POV_] ~

No FREAKING way.

It was not possible.

It was...

He cursed.

And he stomped to that DISTURBING female.

THAT female didn't notice his approach until...

TOO LATE.

He smirked.

Forget that aloof persona.

Forget his reputation.

It was high time that he followed his URGES.

He was going to PEEL away those layers until SHE emerged.

Oh, yeah, he was going to be LUCKY today.

~ [_End of Sasuke's POV_] ~

~*~

~ [_Start of Shikamaru's POV_] ~

Darn troublesome.

She's troublesome.

He stood up and went to the troublesome woman.

There was no way he was letting her get away with THAT outfit anymore.

Screw her crush; it was time for her AWAKENING.

He'll finally get to tell her WHO her TRUE LOVE is.

Let her rant.

Let her rave.

He was going to MAKE her see the TRUTH.

Come hell or high water.

He'll finally get to give her a LESSON.

How...WONDERFUL.

~ [_End of Shikamaru's POV_] ~

~*~

~ [_Neji's POV_] ~

He won't stand it.

He strode towards her, his expression tense.

He won't let her wear THAT out in PUBLIC anymore, especially since he heard what was UNDERNEATH it.

If it was found out, then he wouldn't be the only one who'll want to put his hands on HER.

Or her silky hair...

Or her delectable curves...

Or her kissable lips...

Reaching her, he scowled.

He will be the SOLE man who gets THOSE.

~ [_End of Neji's POV_] ~

~*~

The other men gawked in surprised as they watched their three comrades 'KIDNAP' their female teammates, following suit to the first couple.

One green-suited man turned to the others.

"What just happened?"

None had the answer to that question.

Well, except one...

"They've become BUSY."

And Shino returned back to his Icha Icha Paradise book.

**THE END**


End file.
